


i have loved you all the while

by blueclouds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, They are 17 in this, adrien flirts with marinette and is in love with her, all basically the same as canon just these two details different, but reversed crush, just cute, ladybug/marinette mumbles her words around chat and is in love with him, same personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclouds/pseuds/blueclouds
Summary: Chat Noir is hanging out with Marinette, like they do sometimes, and he – unintentionally but intentionally – happens to ask what Marinette thinks of Adrien. It’s not what he expected.





	i have loved you all the while

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! how u guys doing?? this is a oneshot i wrote a really long time ago and idk if its good?? but i decided i might as well post it and see. i updated a little bit. i was just wondering what it would be like if they switched how they acted around each other. well, in the tags i explained it better. also i feel like this is really similar to ladrien even tho is marichat. lol ladrien really is my favourite dynamic. btw i am sorry if it’s too short, cause i don’t really like short one shots, but i felt like they really wasn’t anything more to tell !! anyways, hope you enjoy !! :)

“Adrien Agreste?” Chat asked

“You don’t know him?” Marinette said, surprised. Adrien was very famous, she doubted someone would _not_ know him. His face was everywhere. 

“Oh, right, the model kid. So, what do you think of him?” he said, being straightforward.

“Adrien? I love him!”

That word. Love. Chat Noir could feel his entire body shiver. Did she secretly had feelings for him the same way he did for her? He felt as though his heart could jump out of his body. This was the moment he’d always wanted to come true. “Yeah, he’s literally one of my best friends! He’s kind of a flirt, but he’s actually an amazing friend” she added, managing to finally stop stuttering. Friend. Now, he was falling apart.

I mean, of course he was her friend, he had always been there for her. And he’d always known that that’s what they were, friends. But his feelings for her were incredibly intense, and he’d always known they were very much romantic. He felt as though someone had stabbed him in the stomach with an knife. He loved her, he valued her opinions more than anyone else’s, he cared deeply for her safety and happiness, he’d most likely do anything for her. So, knowing that those feelings might never be returned, made him sad.

“Chat Noir? What is it?” her voice sounded worried.

“Umm... Nothing, it’s just-“

She held his hand. _Oh_ _My_ _God._ _What’s_ _happening?_ thought the both of them. ‘ _Does_ _she..._ _No!_ _Come_ on, _she_ _wouldn’t_ _have_ _feelings_ _for_ _you-_ _I_ _mean_ , _the_ _other_ _you’_ Adrien thought. All of this felt strange. She seemed interested in him... Maybe?

“You can tell me anything, Chat Noir” Marinette was very concerned, Chat Noir had a huge importance in her life, just the thought of him being upset made her want to help him immediately. If anyone were to do anything even remotely bad to him, they would regret it.

Chat Noir hesitated on telling her why he was, out of nowhere, upset. She couldn’t know how inexplicably in love he was since the minute he laid eyes on her. Her eyes were incredibly beautiful, and she was so irresistible. Chat sensed a bit of worry in her face, so he had to say something. _Anything_. “There’s this girl that i’m... sort of in love with.” Sort of. He was most certainly, most definitely, in love with her. He knew that. It was cristal clear, there was nothing he was more sure of than his feelings for Marinette.

“Oh” Marinette’s face seemed a bit sad all of the sudden “R-really?”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t really feel it back, so...” he said, looking down.

They were holding hands. _They_ _were_ _holding_ _hands._ Adrien had dreamt about moments like this for two whole years and none of them — none of them, had been because of her rejection. Of course, she had no idea she would be rejecting him, but she was. She didn’t know the amount of feelings he had for her. She didn’t know that every _second_ that a person was akumatized he thought of her. She was always his first worry — he would never want anything bad happen to her.

Hearing her clearly being completely clueless of his feelings... He couldn’t really handle it. But having her as a friend was something he enjoyed, he’d think. Their bond was special, and, since she obviously didn’t return his feelings, he didn’t feel like losing any connection with her would be the way to go. He simply couldn’t imagine a life without her in it. So, he managed to try to tell himself he’d still have that. It was hard tho, she was _right_ in front of him. Holding his hand. And knowing this was never gonna happen in the way he hoped, still made him sad.

“W-well, maybe you deserve better?!” Marinette seemed annoyed.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Chat Noir! You’re amazing, kind, caring, brave, funny, what more does this girl want?!” Marinette vomited the words like they had been stuck in her throat for years, and there was an obvious reason for that. Turns out, she had enormous feelings for Chat as well. She couldn’t even bear the fact that he not only liked — but loved, someone else. If he had been happy, she wouldn’t mind it, she would even move on, i guess. But he wasn’t happy. He was suffering. And she had had enough.

Chat Noir was speechless. He didn’t know what to do, say, or think at the time. There she was, so triggered and annoyed at someone — herself, really. only she didn’t know that —for breaking his heart, and there he was, simply standing still, with both his eyes wide open. Kind of in shock. He did not, in a million years, thought or expected to hear Marinette saying those words like that, those words _about_ _him_ , to _him_. Of course, not _to_ him, but still, directly to him! ‘ _She_ _finds_ _me_ _brave?’_  

“Plus, you’re really good looking!” ‘ _Oh_ _no!_ _What_ _did_ _i_ _just_ _say?_ ’ was the first immediate thought that crossed her mind.

“I-i mean, i didn’t mean-“

Marinette really didn’t have a lot of time to finish her sentence, as Chat Noir quickly pressed his lips against hers. He couldn’t really calculate the consequences of that action, at the moment. But just hearing her say those words... Now he had had enough. Her lips were so soft and she felt so warm. She was warm.

There was absolutely nothing more satisfying than this. Kissing her, finally kissing her. Being with her, finally being with her. The feeling of having someone as amazing as her sharing a moment with him. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and he smiled a bit while kissing her.

She tasted like strawberry ice cream. Chat Noir felt as though this would be the perfect way to describe her — strawberry ice cream is pink, and her entire room was pink. She loved the colour, and to be fair, it made a whole lot of sense, her personality was pink and tendered. Strawberry ice cream is sweet, and well, there was absolutely nothing to explain there, Marinette was the sweetest girl he’d known. At last, strawberry ice cream is soft. And there was nothing more soft than her. But now, that he’d taste it, her lips were probably softer than anything else he’d every tasted. Chat Noir’s placed one of his hands on her hair.

He now felt multiple butterflies in his stomach, and not a stabbing knife. He’d never been happier, but to be fair — he hadn’t really thought about anything else but her in that moment, and the two of them. So there was really no way he wouldn’t be happy.

They both pulled away slowly, their eyes still closed. They were both so close to each other, foreheads touching. Chat Noir’s heart was beating as fast as had ever before.

“W-what about the girl, you were, umm, in love with?” Marinette asked, her cheeks going insanely red. Both her eyes were open now, but she was looking at his lips to avoid his eyes, desperately hoping that would make him not notice her blushing.

“Seriously, forget about it” Chat Noir laughed. 

“Umm, okay?” Marinette smiled a bit.

She looked up. Their eyes finally meeting, Chat Noir could literally pass out. But the view of her eyes, so close to him, was way too beautiful for him to do so. 

“Look, Chat, i need to tell you something” she nervously said while he carefully listened “I do have feelings for you, you know?”

Chat Noir smiled, he then placed both his hands on her face, his thumb slightly touching the bottom of her lip. “Now i do”

~

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!!! let me know if you liked it!!   
> unti next time :))


End file.
